Dear Agony
by FizzyFaygo
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Scourge. If you read the manga The Life of Scourge, you know all about how Socks and Ruby got a home and how Scourge/Tiny didn't and Ruby taunted him, which caused him to run away. But, remember when Socks and Ruby went to Scourge for help because their Housefolk/Twolegs abandoned them. What happened when Scourge sent them away? What if they survived...


~Scourge's POV~

"Scourge, you have visitors." My eyes fixed on Bone as I lift my head from the box of chicken I was eating gingerly. _Hmmph, more cats with problems,_ I figure. Brick padded up and sat down next to Bone. "Show these visitors to me, Bone." I order. Bone gives a dip of his head and flicks his tail to Brick. Together, the two stalk back into the alley way. I hear Brick and Bone ordering the visitors around. _This better be important,_ I think bitterly _I'm tired, and it's cold at night. I just want to curl up and get some well needed rest. _I was expecting some desperate cat asking for help about something foolish like another selfish cat stealing food, but I am very stupefied when I see my vistors. My eyes nearly leap out of my head! Is that... Socks and Ruby?! Brick and Bone stand behind my cruel littermates, watching them carefully. "Tiny-I mean Scourge, our Housefolk moved away and abandoned us." Ruby began with a shiver. "We don't know how how to get our own food. Will you help us? Please?" Socks begged. I let them hang for a moment. Socks and Ruby begging for help? I never thought I would see this happen. Of course, I always thought that Socks and Ruby should see me now. And now that they are, I let myself enjoy this moment. "Why should I?" I spat coldly, "My own cats barely have enough to eat. It's not my problem if you're too stupid and weak to feed youselves." I let myself enjoy their shocked expressions. "But...But Scourge...! We're your littermates! Doesn't blood mean anything?" Ruby gasps. The ice in my veins gets colder and colder. "Oh yes. Blood is everything. But the only blood I'm interested in flows from my enemies. Look around you! These cats are bathed in blood. It soaks their fur and laps at their paws. This is why we survive! We are Bloodclan!" I snarl at them. Yet I can easily tell my words are lost on them. I never thought they would expect me to help them! After all they have done to me. The memories are so vivid now.

_"It's no fun to play with him! He's weak and he mewls too much! He always gives away where he is!" Ruby complained. Right in front of me, too! I would grow if I could, it's not my fault. I just wish Socks and Ruby liked me. "You're too little to have big adventures like that, Tiny!" Ruby laughed. "Ah ha ha ha! Climbed a tower, he says!" Socks joined in. I know I had a hurt expression. "Well, I think you're a brave little cat" Mama purred. Mama said she thought I was brave... But I don't think she believed me. Not one bit. Nobody here believes me. Nobody here even likes me. Well, I will show them. When I get bigger and stronger. They'll see! They'll all see! "The Housefolk cub wants us. Not you. And, you know what happens to unwanted kittens?" Ruby taunted with a smirk. "W-what?" I squeaked. Ruby let out a laugh. "They get thrown in a river!" And with that, she swiftly leaped away with a small laugh. Terror filled through me. Thrown in a river?! I don't want to get thrown in the river! They're not going to throw me in the river, I wont let 'em. I will never let 'em!_

I sigh and glance at my uneaten chicken, still hot. "You two can eat that chicken over there. But I'm not helping you after that." I snap, flicking my tail towards the box of fried chicken. My words are still lost, as they silently slump over and slowly nip the chicken. As soon as they finish, I'm exhausted and filled with bitter hatred. "Get these two kittypets out of my sight. They are not welcome in Bloodclan territory" I command coldly to Brick and Bone. They nod and herd them together. Ruby gives me a horrified look as she is forced in front of Brick. Socks lets out a small wail as Bone practically shoves him in front of Ruby, leading the way. I watch them through narrowed eyes as they walk away. My tail swishes angerly and I sit there for a few heartbeats after they're out of my sight, thinking of Mama. My littermates said I was too small... Too weak. But I've proven them wrong. I've learned how to be strong. How to live for blood. Because that's the key. The only answer. I am Scourge, learder of Bloodclan. I have no regrets of sending my cruel and twisted littermates away. They will _never _**ever **survive out there. And they deserve everyone that will be thrown at them.

**Phew! That took way long than it should have. Don't worry if it's too short with little to no detail! I copied a lot of this from the manga, and it's only a Prologue. Please don't hate on me too much. It's only the PROLOGUE of my first fanfiction. It'll get longer and better. I promise! I may need OCs, but I understand I'm not really allowed to ask? Please PM me if you would like to help! I'll give you full 100% credit! Thanks for reading! And stay Fizzy! ~FizzyFaygo**


End file.
